memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Legacy
(PC) (Xbox 360) |year = 2159, 2270, 2272, 2333, 2368, 2380 |stardate = ??, 7106.7, 7489.6, 10372.6, 45252.6, 57327.8 |platform = |requirements = Intel Pentium 4 2.66 GHz or equivalent, 512 MB RAM, 128 MB video RAM, 5 GB hard drive space |genre = Real-time strategy, action adventure |reference = (US PC) (US Xbox 360) (UK PC) (UK PC Re-release) (UK Xbox 360) |rating = }} Star Trek: Legacy is a real-time strategy space combat video game published by Bethesda Softworks in . Summary Star Trek: Legacy spans all Star Trek eras and allows you to play as the Federation and Starfleet in single player and the Borg, Romulans, or Klingons in multiplayer (as well as the Federation). There are sixty different types of ships available to command, divided across the four playable races. The years that the game takes place in are: 2159 (May 8th), 2270 (stardate 7106.7), 2272 (stardate 7489.6) (although Kirk is referred to as an admiral instead of captain and he commands the instead of the refit NCC-1701), 2333 (stardate 10372.6), 2368 (stardate 45252.6), and 2380 (stardate 57327.8). Some of the "hero" starships (that the main character plays as) include , the original , and the . It also includes the Earth-Romulan War (during the Enterprise era) as well as is the first Star Trek game to feature a starship. Star Trek: Legacy was released in , intended to coincide with the 40th anniversary of Star Trek only three months earlier. Star Trek: Legacy begins in the year 2159 and ends in 2380, a span of 221 years. Plot summary In May of 2159, Jonathan Archer and the save a Vulcan scientist named from the Romulans. After this, there is a series of missions that Archer is assigned to, and comes to learn that T'Uerell is behind many disasters in the Alpha Quadrant including infecting planets with toxins, destroying a Starfleet facility with crew members on board, and attempting to use toxins to annihilate Earth. This plan is thwarted by Captain Archer and his task force. T'Uerell goes into hiding and is not heard from until the late 23rd century. One hundred and eleven years later, in 2270, Captain James T. Kirk and the , along with a Starfleet task force, head deep into Klingon space to capture an experimental vessel, a Klingon Bird-of-Prey. After Kirk is able to capture the ship with a tractor beam, he infiltrates Klingon space and finds T'Uerell scheming with the Klingons to once again destroy the Federation with a Klingon beam weapon. The weapon is destroyed, but T'Uerell flees again, much to Kirk's ire. Two years later, in 2272, Admiral Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise thwart T'Uerell's plan to conquer the Federation, and learn that she is working with strange cybernetic creatures that are assimilating Klingon vessels. Many ships are destroyed in the resulting conflict. During the attack, thousands of omega particles destroy subspace in a three light year radius. Kirk asks Starfleet to develop the Omega Directive. Kirk is disappointed that he did not defeat T'Uerell and concludes his quest. In 2333, Captain Ruhalter of the is monitoring a fight between the Romulans and T'Uerell's ship. As she is vastly outgunned and outnumbered, T'Uerell activates a Borg device which destroys an unpopulated planet and causes large pieces of stellar debris to break off from the planetoid and head for the Phidian star system filled with hundreds of millions of people. The resulting shock wave from the planetoid's core hits the Stargazer and Ruhalter is killed. His first officer, Lieutenant Commander Jean-Luc Picard takes command and heads to a starbase. After the ship is somewhat repaired, the Stargazer takes a task force inside the system and destroys many pieces of stellar debris. Later, the task force saves three heavily-populated planets, Phidian I, II, and III, with the help of modified sensor pods now armed with phasers, which the task force drags into orbit by tractor beams. Later, a huge piece of stellar debris breaks off the planetoid and heads for Phidian III, a class M planet. Picard realizes that he will not be able to break it up with his ship's phasers and photon torpedoes, but will be able to destroy it by using the ship's tractor beam to drag other debris into the huge chunk (although it is possible to destroy it with the ship's weapons). After obliterating the immense piece of stellar debris, the system is saved from annihilation. Picard is then promoted to captain and takes command of the Stargazer. Thirty-five years later, in 2368, Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Sisko is taking the newly-completed into a nebula-filled system for its first trial run. Sisko notes that there are warp dampeners all over, which makes use of the ships' warp drive impossible. Shortly after this discovery, the ship unfortunately runs into three Romulan warbirds and has to take evasive maneuvers, since she cannot escape at warp. Sisko and his crew are soon captured and are placed at a Romulan starbase while their ship is impounded. Fortunately, the , commanded by Captain Picard, comes to the rescue by beaming an away team in and setting the Defiant s crew free. After destroying enough warp dampeners, the Defiant, the Enterprise-D and the task force leave at warp. Sisko records a log entry stating he had seen a Vulcan ship under attack as he and the Enterprise-D fled the system. Sisko files a complaint with Starfleet Command. He is told that this is not the first case of a Vulcan ship doing strange things like that. Sisko then says that he plans to discover more about it but admits that it probably "won't be to (his) liking." Twelve years later, in 2380 (shortly after the events of ), Picard, along with the and new personnel head into a final confrontation with T'Uerell. T'Uerell's once pristine Vulcan ship is now overrun with Borg technology. Picard is aided by the help of Admiral Kathryn Janeway and her old starship the . They meet with T'Uerell and learn her true intentions. She plans to conquer the Alpha Quadrant with the Borg. She believes that everything she has done, including the deaths of many Starfleet personnel have been for the greater good. Picard and Janeway try to convince her otherwise, but she refuses to listen. Janeway leaves the system and tells Picard that "(she) will be back with some friends" and orders Picard to defend Federation colonies from assimilation. Picard succeeds and orders that the ship be taken to Deep Space 9. T'Uerell and the Borg cubes make their way to Bajor and the Deep Space 9 space station. Picard and his task force help to defend the Klingon and Romulan forces, showing how far things have gone in the past two hundred years. With the loyalty Picard has garnered, the Romulan and Klingon starships place themselves under his flag. The forces engage T'Uerell and her Borg allies and they are defeated. With that, T'Uerell escapes with the Enterprise-E in hot pursuit. After this, T'Uerell flees to a star system with many Borg vessels, with Janeway noting that she will not be able to leave, because of the Trickster String. After destroying a Borg tactical cube, the Federation/Klingon/Romulan forces, along with the Enterprise-E and its task force engage T'Uerell. After destroying the string that is protecting her, all ships open fire. T'Uerell's ship cannot stand the pounding and is finally destroyed, thus bringing to an end 221 years of unending conflict. Picard could hear T'Uerell calling out to him in her final minutes. Whether it was the Vulcan or the Borg in her remains to be seen. Ship classes *Federation ** ''Discovery'' ** Minuteman – The design of this craft seems to be extrapolated from the design of the Mars Defense Perimeter drone and the Soliton Wave rider from various episodes of The Next Generation. ** NX *** Hero ship: ***NX-09 Avenger (Note: This NX-class variant was introduced in the Enterprise series as the ISS Avenger ( ) and was shown with Terran Empire insignias and improved subsystems. This ship does not resemble the Terran NX-class starship, yet its designation remains in accordance with the Terran version.) *** Another ship, the NX-16 was identified as the USS Currie. The NX-16 featured all the same components as the previous NX-class ships, but it is unclear whether this variant is consistent with the NX-class subsystem blueprints. *** NX-02 Columbia is another NX-class starship but does not have the updates shown in the series. ** ** ** ** ** Apollo ** Centaur ** Constellation (Hero Ship: ) ** Constitution (Hero Ship: ) ** Excelsior ** Miranda (Hero Ship: ) ** Oberth ** ** Akira ** Ambassador ** Defiant (Hero Ship: ) ** Galaxy (Hero Ship: ) ** Intrepid (Hero Ship: ) ** Nebula ** Norway ** Nova ** Sovereign (Hero Ship: ) ** Steamrunner *Klingon ** Predator ** Raptor ** ** B'rel ** ** D7 ** ** ** K't'inga ** ** ** ** ** ** K'vort ** Negh'var ** Vor'cha *Romulan ** ** Bird-of-Prey ** ** ** ** ** ** Heavy Def. ** K't'inga ** ** ** ** ** Winged Def. ** D'deridex ** ** Raptor ** *Borg ** Cube ** Diamond ** ** ** ** Sphere ** Tactical cube *Vulcan (non-playable) ** science vessel ** Ti'mur class Background information All five actors who portrayed the five live-action Star Trek captains (William Shatner, Patrick Stewart, Avery Brooks, Kate Mulgrew, and Scott Bakula) provided the voices of their respective characters in the game. This marks the first time all five have worked together on a Star Trek production. Cover gallery File:Star Trek Legacy PC UK.jpg|UK PC cover File:Legacy Xbox cover.jpg|Xbox 360 cover Voice cast * Susan Allenback – various voices * Jeff Baker – Captain Radonovich / USS Scott captain / Romulan / Borg * Bari Biern – T'Uerell * Jonathan Bryce – Captain Jameson / ENT captain / TOS crew / Klingon * David DeBoy – Reggie / TOS captain / Romulan * Shari Elliker – Sub-Commander Vorel / Romulan / TNG captain / Medical ship crew / Starbase 61 crew / TOS crew * Ty Ford – Commander Lo'Tal / Romulan / Klingon / ENT captain / Borg / TOS crew (voice) * Linda Kenyon – Medical ship first officer / TOS captain / Romulan / Borg * Kathryn Klvana – Research Station away team / ENT crew / Borg / Medical ship crew Mad Doc * Legacy Team: Bart Whitebook, Ben Wilson, Chris Koerner (ChessMess), Chuck Nicholson, Dan Conti, Diane Damon, Ian Lane Davis (Dr.), Eric Anderson, Eric Krasnauskas, Eric Walsh, Gary Conti, Ian Currie, Jamie Gotch, Karen Wolff, Lou Catanzaro, Matt Madeira, Michael Belair, Michael Blanchette, Parker A. Davis, Peter J. Calabria Jr., Scott Haraldsen, Shanti Gaudrealt, and Shawn Shoemaker * Admiral Team: Brian Mysliwy, James Wiley Fleming, Jason Craig Dunlop, John Cataldo, Ken Davis, Kevin Wasserman, Matthew Nordhaus, and Nicholas Greco * Mad Doc Support: Bev Manning, David J. Fielding, Debbie Waggenheim, Ed Donaghue, Gordon Fellows, Jay Gill, Jeff Desharnais, Matt Wilson, Monica Keleher, Nate Raymond, Nick Warseck, Paul Elliot, Robert Belair, Ron Rosenberg, Sandy O'Toole, Sean McCarthy, Shaun McDermott, and Steve Gargolinski * Additional Work: Chris Bold, Chris Forsythe, Chris Palmer, Craig Brooks, Gabe Warshauer-Baker, Ike Adams, Joseph Wyman, Kabir Oshodi, Liquid Development, Mathew Corthell, Nick Hunter, Patrick Clark, Rick Knox, Scott Downey, Sergei Gourski, Tony Ferrao, and Trevor O'Brien * Special Thanks: Monyet Kecil, Jon Laurie, Brian Lamkin, Mom & Dad Davis, Stephen Crane, Rodney Nakamoto, Vicky Wu, Mom & Dad Conti, Shelby Lawrence, The 2004 Boston Red Sox, Linda Currie, Devon Currie, Julie Catanzaro, Lily Catanzaro, and Faith Catanzaro Bethesda Softworks * Executive Producer: Todd Vaughn * Producers: Charles Harribey and Lafayette Taylor * Associate Producer: Tim Bumar * Quality Assurance Manager: Robert Gray * Quality Assurance – Team Leads: Adrian Miller and Ruben S. Brown * Quality Assurance Testers: Hal Jenkins, Jabarie Brown, Robert Wallach, Jamie Altman, Alex Agnew, Alexandra Souder, Christopher Briggs, Dwight McCallum, James Gedling, Kyle DeShetler, Ryan Hall, and Hao Chin Chang * Manual and Packaging Design: Lindsay Muller, Michael Wagner * Vice President of PR and Marketing: Pete Hines * Manager, PR and Marketing: Erin Losi * Coordinator, PR and Marketing: Jackson Boyd * President: Vlatko Andonov * Sound Design: Soundelux Design Music Group * Additional Sound Design: Mark Lampert * Video Design and Editing: Steven Green * Story by: Dorothy Fontana and Derek Chester * Voice Casting and Production: Blindlight LLC * Voice Talent: William Shatner, Patrick Stewart, Scott Bakula, Avery Brooks, and Kate Mulgrew * Music composed and produced by: Rod Abernethy, Jason Graves, www.rednoteaudio.com * 2D Art: Kieron Dwyer * Concept Art: Craig Mullins * Special Thanks: Harry Lang, Daniel Felts, Marco Palmieri, Richard Lambert, Michael Fridley, the entire Bethesda Softworks IT, Accounting and Legal departments. Modifications Several unofficial modifications have been created for the game. Some of these modifications are the inclusion of more ships from other canon races, such as the Terran Empire, the Xindi, and the Dominion, as well as performance improvements, new ships for stock races, new missions and maps, and tools for modders. External links * * * de:Star Trek: Legacy Legacy, Star Trek